


Символ жизни, символ смерти

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Для вампиров кровь — это жизнь».
Kudos: 1





	Символ жизни, символ смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: преканон, смерть персонажа  
> Примечание: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Истечение кровью»

Для вампиров кровь — это жизнь. Мэв не раз видела, как ее муж и дочери жадно припадают к очередной жертве, как заостряются их клыки, как скользят по коже алые капли.  
Для оборотней кровь — это смерть. Обычно чужая — зверя или человека, которого они загоняют, чтобы растерзать. Реже — своя или другого оборотня, проигравшего в схватке.  
Для ведьм кровь — это просто кровь. Мэв помнит, как еще ребенком пропитывала кровью амулет, предназначенный в подарок младшей сестре, — и однажды он сохранил ей жизнь. Мэв помнит, как рожала, — кровь текла из нее, пачкая простыни, Хантер бережно придерживал за плечи, а потом перекусывал пуповину и укутывал дитя в пеленку. Мэв помнит, как лечила раненых и кровь заливала ей руки и одежду…  
Сегодня кровь — символ сразу и жизни, и смерти.  
— Марджери, — Мэв касается плеча юной ведьмы. — Слышишь меня?  
Вязкий запах крови, кажется, пропитал не только комнату, но и ее саму — всю, до костей.  
— Марджери, открой глаза.  
Дрогнув, веки приподнимаются — совсем чуть-чуть. Роз, поняв все без слов, подходит ближе, осторожно передает ребенка — крохотного, слабенького, родившегося раньше срока — и отступает, машинально облизывая губы. На мгновение Мэв пронзает испуг — но нет, ее младшей дочери чужда вампирская жажда, девочка просто измучена.  
— У тебя сын, Марджери.  
— Он жив… Спасибо, Хранительница. Я так боялась… — Слабая улыбка озаряет посеревшее, обескровленное лицо.  
Мэв кладет ребенка рядом с матерью.  
— Ты справилась. С ним теперь все будет хорошо.  
Хотя бы — с ним.  
Ведьмы редко умирают при родах, но случается и такое. Магия, увы, не всесильна.  
— Прими ее душу, Мать Геката, — шепчет Мэв.  
— Присмотри за ним, Элвайза, — вторит ей Роз.


End file.
